


cream

by SirenDreams



Series: silk and bullets [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Smut, Vaginal Sex, does licking ice cream off of someone count as food play? idk, use of 'baby girl' as term of endearment but i only use it once so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/SirenDreams
Summary: On a rain-soaked lazy day, Frank gets an idea on a different way to pass time with his favorite lady. He learns something new about Annette along the way and she, in turn, learns that Frank is a very,verygiving man. [or; Frank goes down on Annette for the first time.]
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: silk and bullets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989664
Kudos: 10





	cream

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings (in case you missed them up above): food play, oral sex, vaginal sex (as in the p-in-v variety), use of pet names, and use of "baby girl" as a term of endearment ~~(anyone else saying that? ew, no. _frank castle_ saying it? **oh yes.**~~
> 
> [On an additional note, Mav aka Maverick O'Connell (who's an OC and only mentioned once and thus, does not get a tag) is Annette's ex-fiance. He's also dead. And was a jerk when he was alive. We don't like him.]

It’s rare that Frank and Annette get to spend a day together; rarer still a day where neither of them have to go out or— in the case of this particular day— don’t want to go out. It’s dark, even for being early in the afternoon, the clouds an ominous roil over the city as thunder booms and the rain falls in sheets. No, it’s not a day anyone would want to be out and about. Certainly not Annette, and if she doesn’t plan on going out… well then Frank doesn’t either. It’d be a poor day to do anything outdoors anyways, and why on earth would he want to leave when he could be inside with her instead?

The curtains drift lazily in the breeze from the half-open window, something Annette barely registers as she finally notices Frank’s warm stare, the couch creaking slightly as he shifts his weight. She shrugs it off when he says nothing, dipping her spoon back into the container of ice cream she holds— strawberry, her favorite— and freezing with it halfway to her mouth when she realizes he’s still watching.

The ice cream now forgotten, she takes a moment to look him over the same way he’s watching her— finding a small, loving smile on his features that makes her break into one of her own. … Until the ice cream on her spoon melts further and drops onto her thigh in a freezing cold splatter. She yelps slightly, frowning down at the mess and wholly unaware of Frank creeping just a bit closer, until he’s right beside her. Reaching out a hand to swipe his fingers over the ice cream splatter on her leg and popping his fingers into his mouth to suck off the sweetness.

“What,” he drawls, a crooked smile tugging at the corners of his lips as Annette stares in disbelief. “I just wanted a taste.”

“You could’ve asked for the spoon.” She says, gaze lifting to follow him as he stands. “Or the carton.”

“More fun this way.” He answers with a chuckle, taking the carton from her hands and fishing out the spoon— holding it over her thigh until the frozen treat starts to melt and drips onto her leg. He holds a hand beneath it when he’s satisfied, a silent offering of what’s left, and when she makes no move to take it, pops it into his mouth— swallowing the last of the strawberry ice cream and dropping the spoon back into the carton. “Seems I made a bit of a mess, hm?”

Annette watches as he sets the carton on the side table, then sinks to his knees in front of her, cupping the back of her calves to part her legs further to make room for himself. “You could just— Frankie,” she says, face flushing as she catches on to his intentions and he flashes a smile. 

“Guess I better clean it up.” 

Her mouth parts, eyes still wide in surprise, but she makes no move to stop him. Doesn’t say no, doesn’t tell him to stop being ridiculous and get a towel. Just studies him for a moment longer as he kneels, ever patient, and gives an almost imperceptible nod. Frank lowers his head, tongue pressing against her thigh to lap up the dessert he’d purposely dripped on her— licking and sucking at the places it had landed until Annette’s certain she won’t be able to wear anything short for weeks. Not unless she wanted everyone to see the marks and know without a doubt what she and Frank had been up to. 

He switches tactic once he’s gotten all the remnants of ice cream off her thigh, choosing instead to kiss the marks he’d left… and then continue, something that— while certainly pleasurable— makes Annette feel a little wave of panic.

“Frank,” Is all she manages to stammer out, with his mouth on her thigh steadily trailing kisses higher and higher; her mind quickly dipping into steamier territory. “The window’s still open.”

He merely hums a reply, pressing another kiss against her skin with his dark eyes looking into her own reading her remark for what it is— a half-baked excuse. With the rain coming down outside in what can only be described as a torrential downpour, there’s no way anyone in the vicinity would hear a thing.

“The ice cream’s gonna melt?” She tries again, feeling both turned on and flustered by the sight of him kneeling between her legs— something that only further ignites the warmth 

“Not worried about it.”

“Frank—“ Her voice rises an octave when he nips gently on her inner thigh, so far up that all it would take is the slightest turn of his head for him to have his face buried in her still clothed cunt. The thought sends a quick thrill down her spine and she squirms beneath the touch bracketing her hips. “Frank, _wait_.”

He relents, sitting back on his heels as he scans her face— now flushed pink and her eyes steadfastly refusing to meet his own. He gives it another minute, waits to see if she’ll voice the issue— let him know what he did wrong— and when she still refuses to meet his gaze, he start to feel a hint of worry.

“I pushed too far,” he begins, shaking his head as he stammers out the rest— as he often does when thrown off. “I just _wanted_ — I didn’t think to ask if you even—“

“Frankie, no.” She’s staring at him now, eyes wide in panic and with perhaps the slightest hint of guilt. Something that strikes Frank as odd— Annette has nothing to feel guilty for. “No, it’s not you. God no, it’s just... I... I—“

“You what?” He questions, brow furrowed in confusion— a sight Annette has the briefest moment to think is adorable before she realizes he’s staring at her again. “Annie, if you don’t want—“

“No one’s ever done that for me.” She blurts out, cutting him off and seeing the flicker of surprise knock the confusion right off his face, replacing it with an outright dumbfounded stare, before she’s right back to looking at anything but him— now seeming intently focused on his shirt. “Mav— he… well, he wasn’t really interested in anything that wasn’t... I don’t know, standard, I guess.” Which is the politest way Annette can think of to say that when it came to sex, Maverick hadn’t really cared much for anything but his own pleasure. So long as he got off… well that was all that mattered.

“Standard.” He echoes, as Annette shrugs and refuses to lift her gaze. “Annie,” he tries, then again when she still won’t meet his gaze. “Annette.”

The use of her name— something he only ever uses now if it’s something very serious— finally snaps her gaze upwards to his own.

“You’re telling me that this guy, with a pretty lady like you, couldn’t be bothered to get on his goddamn knees for you every once in a while?”

“He was old-fashioned?” She offers lamely, fighting back a small laugh that bubbles up on instinct when Frank only shakes his head— seeming even further stunned by the revelation.

“Old-fashioned.” He echoes with a scoff, coupled with another shake of his head and the gentle pat of his hands against her legs— as if he’d thought of something and had finally made a decision.

“ _Stupid_ , more like.” Then he’s surging up from his kneeled position, pressing her back against the pillows with his lips against her own. “Didn’t know what he was missing; neither do you.”

Annette breathes out his name, heat flaring in her belly as he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against her own.

“I won’t push. ‘S not right. If you want it though... all you gotta do is say the word, baby girl.”

Her eyes open at the endearment, a wave of arousal crashing over her as her pupils blow wide and her mouth parts, leaving her staring breathlessly at him.

Frank chuckles, lashes sweeping low in a measured blink as he tugs her towards the edge of the couch and licks his bottom lip, murmuring, “wanna hear you say it, sweetheart.” Despite his words, his hands are already skimming up her thighs again, the caress of his warm and rough palms sending pleasant shivers along her spine. “Annie.”

“I want you.”

He raises a brow and undoes the ribbon on the front of her shorts, hooking his fingers into the waistband once he’s got them loose enough. The look he gives her makes Annette’s cheeks burn even further and she finally says the words in a quiet whisper.

“I want you to… go down on me? Eat me out? Or… whatever, you know what I mean.”

“Good enough.” He chuckles, pulling her shorts down and her panties— pale pink and with more lace than anything else— with care. “I do somethin’ you don’t like, you let me know. Aside that… you sit back and relax.” He kneels between her legs and lowers his head, pressing a kiss to the space just above her knee before trailing his tongue up her in thigh in a move that makes her shiver.

Annette’s not sure what to expect, having never had anyone offer— let alone be enthusiastic about the idea of going down on her— but when Frank starts in… well, she can certainly see why he’d said she didn’t know what she was missing.

He gives a flick of his tongue and feels a swell of pride when it nearly makes Annette slam her head back into the cushion. The chuckling noise he makes in response with his mouth still pressed against her only further stroking his ego when she gasps out his name. He grips her hips, holds her just a little tighter as he licks and sucks, tongue dipping in as she whines loudly— the slight roll of her hips an encouragement he takes to heart.

Frank’s never been one to shy away from giving pleasure to a beautiful lady and if he gets to give that pleasure with his head between their thighs… it wouldn’t be a stretch to say he could die a happy man, here between Annette’s legs. He drags his tongue flat along her, flicking up over her clit and delighting in the incredibly loud moan she makes… frowning when the sound cuts off for something softer. He lifts his head, finding Annette’s own tilted away from him and a hand over her face.

“Annie,” he chides, lifting a hand to wrap around her arm, tugging her hand away from where it had been tightly pressed against her mouth— a feeble attempt to muffle herself. “C’mon, it’s no fun if I don’t get to hear those pretty little noises you make.”

“Frank,” his name leaves her mouth in another quiet whine, barely audible above the still ensuing downpour outside, color burning high on her cheekbones as she squirms in his hold. “Frankie, please.”

“Ain’t nobody gonna hear you but me, sweetheart.” He runs his tongue across his bottom lip, noting Annette’s gaze tracking the movement intently and the way her face heats further still. “I like hearing those sounds; best way to know I’m doing right.” He releases her arm, sinking back down and repositioning her legs to get her comfortable again. “So you relax ‘an you keep makin’ those pretty sounds for me. I’ve got you.”

He resumes his task and keeps up, a firm but gentle hold on her thighs when she tries to squirm away— now cresting so close to her second orgasm that it’s almost too much too soon. Frank relents at the last moment and she keens, low and sweet; torn between pulling him back to her and taking the moment to breathe. His dark eyes on her own are a heavy weight, lust and love still swirling in the depths and it’s enough to make her throw all other thought to the wind, beckoning him— crooking a finger as she shifts her weight and turns sideways on the couch, Frank’s hand a warm press against her back as he helps guide her down.

“Can you—“

She’s nodding before he can get the words out, already tugging at the waistband of his pants as he kisses her, the taste of herself lingering on his lips as his hands join her own. Gently helping to undo the zipper, taking himself in one hand and moving her leg just so with the other while she tugs on his shirt impatiently. And then he’s pushing in, sliding home, and Annette’s clinging to him like her life depends on it— nails digging into his shoulders so hard that he can feel the sting even through the fabric.

“I’ve got you, Annie.” He pulls away to meet her gaze, those blues looking into his own with an intensity that nearly undoes him then and there, until they drift closed and she nods once, turning her head as he buries his face in her neck. The first rock of his hips against her own pulls a soft moan from her throat and he can barely bite back the smile against her skin as he repeats the motion, varying the speed until she’s clawing at him again with breathless cries. “I got you, sweetheart.”

The next surge of his hips sends her over the edge, the bite of her nails in his back now hard enough to draw blood but Frank would be damned if he were going to complain. Not when he’s got Annette clenching around him so tightly, moaning so sweetly in his ear… and not when he’s so damn close himself either. He gives another hard thrust, then just one more, a shudder rippling down his spine as he comes deep inside her, his breath fanning hotly across her neck as she raises a hand to stroke his hair with a pleased sigh.

“Frankie?” He lifts his head to look at her, gaze still tinged in a haze of pleasure. “Was it really the ice cream that got you thinking?”

“Nah,” he murmurs, dipping back down to nuzzle her neck. “Was those tiny little shorts you had on. Been dyin’ to get ‘em off you all day.” He punctuates the words with a gentle kiss right above her collarbone. “Ice cream was a good excuse though.”

She shakes her head, but she’s smiling, and Frank knows without a shadow of a doubt that she dosen’t mind what it was that got them in this position. Only that the both of them were happy, and oh how could he not be? Still deep in her warmth with his body pressed against her own in the afterglow. He’d swear he’d stay this way forever, just the two of them, if he could. It’s a pleasing thought, true, but a distant crash from the bedroom pulls him back to the present as Annette closes her eyes with a sigh and drops her hands from him.

“Lucky must’ve gotten onto the dresser again.”

“I’ll get it,” he answers, with one last kiss against her skin as he eases off of her; slipping free in a slow movement that drags another whine from Annette. “Really?” He looks her over, still kneeling on the couch as he tucks himself away— a wide grin on his face. “We could go for three.”

“Later.” She answers, a playful scowl in place as Frank laughs and shakes his head before disappearing down the hall. She stays on the couch a moment longer, then gets up, glancing at the now melted mess on the side table with the hint of another smile.

She’d told him it was going to melt.

The sound of running water gets her attention and she turns to find Frank leaning from around the bathroom door just down the hall. Annette points at the carton with a raised eyebrow as Frank offers a sheepish smile.

“I’ll get another one at the store, promise. C’mon and get cleaned up. Water’s just the way you like it and I put clothes on the bed for you. Cleaned up after Lucky too. Broke my mug.” He glances down when Annette runs her hand along his abdomen as she slips past him into the bathroom.

“Lost your shirt I see.”

“Yeah, well I think you ripped it. Not that I’m complaining.” He lingers a moment longer, watching as she pulls her own shirt over her head and drops it unceremoniously to the floor, his eyes scanning over her nude body with interest. “Let me know when you’re done and I’ll—“ He stops when she reaches out a hand, tugging at his pants in an echo of what had occurred just a little while ago. “Thought you didn’t wanna go for three.”

“I said later.” She hums, unbuttoning his pants as he grins again. She smiles back, palming him for a moment, then rises up on her tiptoes for a kiss as he lets out a soft groan. “Shut the door before you join me.”

Frank watches her go, shucking off what’s left of his clothes and glancing over his shoulder for Lucky before kicking the door shut behind him. The sound gets Annette to peek around the shower curtain, leaving her studying him with a smile.

“You still game for round three?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~the original title for this fic was " _gonna make you (s)cream_ " no one yell at me.~~ if you'd like to know more about and annette and frank, you can find me on tumblr @raisinghellinotherworlds.


End file.
